One-Time Characters
This is a list of characters who have had only one speaking appearance throughout the series. Despite only speaking in one episode, they may have made cameos in other episodes. Some of these characters are villains or antagonists and some of these characters are neutral characters. and some of the characters are also from the games that EMB4 Made. Unnamed Asian Kid This Character was Made a One Appearance in Rosie Shaves Her Substitute Teacher's Hair and Gets Grounded, and he was Never made Another Appearance in a Another Episode. The Unnamed Guy This One-Time character was Appearance in Rosie Contracts to Adult Swim to air Total Dramarama/Grounded, but he was Never Made a other Appearances in a Single video, he also Appears in the Intro. Adult Swim Worker This Character was Also Appeared in Rosie Contracts to Adult Swim to air Total Dramarama/Grounded video, but he was never made another appearance. The Unizya Security Guard This Character was Appeared Only in Dora Turns Me into Girl and Gets Grounded, but he was Only Appeared Once in this video. Unnamed Purple Girl This Female character was Once only appears in the Intro of the Dora Turns Me into Girl and Gets Grounded, but he only appeared once. Emma Emma is Actually ElectricMario, or Khamis's Imaginary Wife, but she was Only Appeared Once in i Made My Wife and Kids video. she's also makes a cameo on the outro of the Rosie Escapes from Denmark/Punishmant Day video. Electric Jr Electric Jr is also a Imaginary Son of ElectricMario, but he also Appeared once in i Made My Wife and Kids, Same goes for his own Imaginary Wife. Milla Milla is also ElectricMario's Imaginary Daughter, but she also Appeared once in i Made My Wife and Kids, Same goes for his Imaginary Wife and His Son. Ervis for More Information about Ervis Ervis is the Main Antagonist in Ervis Nightmare, but he only made one Appearance in that game. Gofag Gofag is a One-Time Character from a Video called, "Gofag Makes Slothanimate and Gets Executed" video, and he was killed at the end of the video. Gayloo Gayloo is a Inaccurate and a Crappy Alter Ego of "Caillou", he was once only made a appearance in "Gayloo Call her Sister Stupid Grounded", but he was never made a another appearance. Crappy Boris ,Crappy Boris is a Alter Ego of Boris. but he once only made one appearance just like Gayloo and the others in the video. Ugly Cringey Doris Ugly Cringey Doris is a Alter Ego of Doris, but she only once made her appearance in this video. Poosie Poosie, also known as "Rossy". is Sister of Gayloo, she was a Cringy-Variant of Rosie, but she once only made her appearance in this video. The Unnamed Doctor This Character doesn't had a Name, but he is also made a Once Apperance in this video. Ms Gray Ms Gray, or for Longer. "Misses Gray", is a One-Time Character that was Made her only Appearance in "Classic Caillou Disrespect on Ms Gray" episode, she was only Appeared once in that video. Unnamed Australian Man This character was also from Bubsy Goes to Australia and Sent to Turkey, he was telling bubsy that he was in the Australian Desert, but this character only appeared once. Unnamed Woman This Woman was also possibly Bubsy Adopted Mother, presumably bubsy was adopted by this woman. Category:One Time Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Kids Category:Bald People Category:Game Characters Category:Deceased Characters